


Работа над ошибками

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Дженсен - врач-акушер с твердыми принципами, а Джаред не хочет прерывать беременность, бесперспективную по всем данным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа над ошибками

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Работа над ошибками](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19149) by Дония. 



> Клип к фанфику Донии [Работа над ошибками](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=1957)

  



End file.
